


Old Wives Tales

by Medie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-It, Insomnia, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something to help Ashley sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wives Tales

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt no 1 (Because you can't get to sleep) of the [50 Reasons to Have Sex](http://jennalynn.dreamwidth.org/2710492.html) Ficathon. Yay shameless porn!

The thing about comas is that they're nothing like being asleep. Seriously. They aren't. "Not even a little bit," Ashley mutters, arms folded across her chest. "So why are you lying here, alone, staring at the ceiling and totally not being unconscious right now? Just because you did the Sleeping Beauty thing for six months does not mean you don't need some sleep right now."

Except, apparently, it does because her brain refuses to shut the hell off.

Insomnia really, really sucks.

She tries another half hour of 'sleeping' before giving up and getting out of bed. A few steps out the door and she nearly mows down her own personal Prince Charming. Well, _Princess_.

Arms loaded with books, Kate looks amused. "Something wrong, Barbie?"

Ashley makes a face. "You know you can stop calling me that any time you want, okay?"

"Sure," Kate says, shifting the books to her hip. "Just as soon as you tell me that it really bothers you." She means it. She's grinning, quick and sharp, but Ashley can tell she means it. Kate's the only one treating her like she isn't spun glass (even Druitt is walking on egg shells around her. Like she doesn't still have a few dozen Cabal-engineered superpowers locked away in her genetic code) and it's totally a relief. "Can't sleep?"

"Not a wink," Ashley sighs. "You?"

"Semi-regular bout with insomnia," Kate shrugs. "It's a me-thing. I guess you're still getting over the whole Sleeping Beauty slash regenerative coma thing right? Magnus said it would probably take a while. The whole psychosomatic--"

"--I was there for the diagnosis," Ashley says, reaching out to take some of the books. "I know I look like I'm not paying attention, but trust me, I've gotten pretty good at absorbing the Mom-speak. So where to with these?"

"Library," Kate says, walking around her and down the hall. "I've kind of had them a while and pretty sure the Big Guy has me on his shit list."

"Been there," Ashley says. She hurries to keep up with Kate, but has to remind her body to slow down to human-norm. That's going to take a while to get used to and, maybe, that's part of the not wanting to sleep thing. God only knows what else the Cabal hid in her DNA. For all she knows, she's going to go Lizzie Borden on the whole house or something.

Which, yeah, no.

"So, any weird nightmares or anything?" Kate asks, when they reach the library and close the door behind them. The Big Guy's got ears like a bat (not literally, but Ashley likes to be clear about that sort of thing. Around the Sanctuary it's not like it's impossible) and the last thing either of them wants is to disturb him. "Whatever they did to you--"

"Sometimes," Ashley says. She hands off the books to Kate then pulls herself up to sit on the edge of a table. "It's probably another reason I can't sleep."

"Probably, I mean all that stuff? Going to fuck you up a little." With the books stowed on the shelf, Kate turns around to lean on a chair and watch Ashley. "Not that we should be talking about this, it's not going to help you any."

"I dunno," Ashley tips her head back, looking at the arched ceilings. They're gorgeous. She never really noticed them before or maybe it's just some kind of weird post-transformation nostalgia talking. "Not talking about it hasn't helped. I mean, sure, Mom's _tried_ , but there's that whole 'Mom' part of the conversation. She's got like the best poker face in history, but she's still my Mom and she's totally going to blow a fuse when I tell her."

It's not that she hasn't had to tell her mother some of it. She had to with the exams and the debates about treatment and reversing the transformations. Honesty's the best policy when someone wants to try mucking around with your genetic code, but that doesn't mean she told her mother _everything_ and the nightmares? Kind of part of that.

"You can't keep it locked up forever either, trust me." Kate moves around the chair and stands before Ashley. She taps Ashley's forehead, running her finger down her nose, and smiles a little. "It'll mess up that pretty head of yours and that will mess your Mom up even more."

Ashley shivers a little, but still laughs. "Did you just try to guilt-trip me into feeling better?"

"Depends," Kate says, her smile becoming a wicked little grin. "Did it work?"

"Not really, but points for effort," Ashley grins back. "You've been really great since I came back."

Kate shrugs again. "It's not really that big a deal. It wasn't easy when I got here, but the Big Guy helped a lot. I have a feeling it's not any easier for you after everything else. I didn't know you before everything went down so there's zero expectations. Besides, you totally kicked my ass when we met and I have got to respect anybody who can pull that off."

Ashley presses her lips together, trying to stop the laughter, but she can't quite manage it. "Not what I was expecting, but okay." She looks at Kate and her laughter subsides a little. Kate's staring at her and it's the good kind of staring. The kind that she's not supposed to admit she enjoys because that way lies _conversations_ with her Mom that Ashley just doesn't want to be having. Seriously, The Talk was weird enough. At least this way, she gets to pretend that Mom doesn't know about the 'Ashley has sex' thing and they're both happy.

Kind of. She's not all that happy right now, but she's beginning to think of an idea that might help. "Defying expectations is good," she adds, realizing that Kate's still staring and, yeah, she's been staring back.

Yeah, that's not really a bad thing, because Kate's stepping closer. Ashley parts her legs to let Kate step between them. "You know," Kate says, her hands on Ashley's thighs, "I've never been a big fan of that old wives tale about drinking warm milk to help you sleep. It's kind of weird."

"Kind of," Ashley agrees. "I can think of a few others that usually work though. I would've tried them, but they're kind of a two man operation." She laughs. "Okay, a two woman operation in this case."

"Good," Kate says, "Because I think that puts us on the same table."

"I've got that feeling."

"Not yet," Kate teases, leaning forward, "but give me a few minutes and we'll see what I can do."

Ashley has zero problem with that. Especially not when Kate kisses her. It's good, the kind of good that makes her body contract, tighten up with want, and oh god, that's even better. The Cabal's changes have left her with senses on overdrive and when Kate nips at her lip, sucking on it, it goes right to her cunt. She's wet in seconds and she grabs for Kate to yank her close.

"Fangs away, Barbie," Kate teases, breaking the kiss. "Hate to get my throat ripped out at a crucial moment." She pulls away enough to haul Ashley's tank over her head and then sits on the edge of the chair.

Ashley leans back, palms down on the table, waiting for the hot, wetness of Kate's mouth on her skin. It feels as amazing as she thought it would, Kate's tongue rough against her skin as she sucks teasing patterns into Ashley's breast.

Grabbing for her hair, Ashley holds Kate close while her other hand yanks at the layers Kate's wearing. There's too many of them and she ends up sliding into Kate's lap, grinding against Kate's thigh while she yanks at her shirts. "Too many layers," she says in a rushed mutter, sucking a kiss into Kate's shoulder.

"Sorry, I'll remember that next time," Kate says, her voice thick and lazy. "Fuck, that's good."

Ashley laughs and climbs off Kate's lap. She shucks out of her pants, panties going with, and then pushes Kate to the floor. "I'd go for the table, but I kind of think that might be a bad idea. Gravity being what it is."

Kate smirks, shimmying out of her jeans. "We get caught fucking in library and you're totally going to get grounded."

"Oh shut up," Ashley says, but she's laughing as she kisses Kate. So is Kate, but that lasts only as long as it takes for Ashley to slid a finger over her clit. That has Kate tensing up and grabbing for Ashley this time. She holds onto Ashley's forearm tightly, nails digging into the skin, but doesn't try to direct the action.

Ashley's got that covered anyway. She teases at Kate's clit, her fingers sliding through the wetness there, teasing until she finally slides two fingers inside.

Kate rewards her with a hissed, "Fuck, _yes_ " that's followed up by her tugging Ashley up for a kiss. It's messy, all teeth and tongue, noses not sure who goes where and Ashley loves every second of it.

She loves it even better when Kate takes charge and rolls them. "All right, Princess," Kate says, her lips swollen from Ashley's kisses and her eyes bright with want. "Let's try this my way."

Ashley's too wound up to even think of snarking back to that. Instead, she presses her hands flat against the floor and tries not to go a little insane when Kate licks up and down. She teases, tastes, and then sets down to business and Ashley is way too wound up for this to last as long as she wants it to.

She comes quick the first time, takes a little longer for the second, but the third hits with Kate sitting on Ashley's face while she works three fingers in and out of Ashley's cunt.

"So, think you can sleep now?" Kate asks while they're hunting out discarded clothing.

"Maybe," Ashley says, feeling more relaxed than she has in weeks, "but maybe you should check on me in like a half hour or so? I might need to be tucked in."

Kate catches her by the hand, pulling her in for another kiss. "Wasn't planning on waiting that long, actually," she says against Ashley's lips. "You're tired, you probably need someone to walk you back to your room."

"Totally," Ashley says with a genuine yawn, "I'm so tired I might get lost or something. Climb into the wrong bed by mistake."

Which, actually, she does, but it's Kate's bed so nobody's complaining.


End file.
